A common problem for many dog and cat owners is a convenient way to retain the pet on an automotive seat. A pet may tend to become restive or wander within the interior of the vehicle. Also, it may be desirable to augment the harness-type pet restraint systems with a retainer to assist in restraining forward movement of the pet during sudden deceleration of the automobile.
The common technique of coupling the pet's neck collar to the seat structure through a leash or other device is undesirable and risks danger to the pet upon sudden deceleration of the vehicle.